


Is that a yes?

by homestuck_lover413



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2843723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homestuck_lover413/pseuds/homestuck_lover413
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry hasn't had time for Ginny lately and she doesn't know why. Out of the blue, he asks if he can take her out on a date and all is explained.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is that a yes?

Harry Potter was acting very weirdly lately and this didn't exactly go unnoticed by his girlfriend, Ginny Weasley. He was working at his part time job at Quality Quidditch Supplies for more hours than he usually did and it was really cutting into their time together. The oddest part was that he had a small fortune waiting patiently in Gringotts which he inherited from his parents and he was only working there until he finished his auror training.

When they had gone a month without having anymore time together than a five minute phone call between Harry's shifts, she knew she needed to talk to him.

"Look, Harry," Ginny started. Her boyfriend was on the other end of the phone. He was on one of his breaks so she knew she didn't have that long. “I understand you’re trying to get some extra money for whatever reason but... Do you really think all this is worth all the time that you’re losing with me? We haven’t had a proper date in so long I don’t even remember what we did...”

“I took you ice skating.” He stated. He sounded rather distracted but he did remember what they did on their last date because he had a lot of fun that night. That, and he hadn’t been at work.

“That’s not the point.” She was getting more and more irritated. It was like he didn’t even care that they were hardly spending time together.

Suddenly there was a crash on the other end and Harry cursed before yelling at someone else. “I.. Gotta go... Hey! Stop, just let someone from the staff clean this up!” He said before hanging up. Ginny didn’t even get the chance to murmur out a goodbye.

She huffed and hung up before walking to the bedroom of her apartment. Hermione was there but she was already fast asleep. She had to get up early the next day for some rally to free house elves or something of the sort so she left her be. It was nice living with one's best friend but it was times like these she wished that Hermione wasn't so busy all the time.

It seemed like everyone was too busy for her these days. The only one who didn't was Ron but he was also the last person that she would ever talk to about boy troubles. Especially when the boy she needed to talk about was Harry Potter, his best friend. She really wished she had someone to talk to but eventually she just decided to suck it up and try to figure out what to do on her own.

The next day, Ginny was going to call Harry again but he called her first which was such an oddity that she almost expected it to be someone else on the other end.

"Ginny." Harry said. She didn't hear any bustle in the background, so either he wasn't at work, which she doubted, or he was in the break room.

"Wow, I'm surprised you remembered my name." She said but then chuckled to let him know she was only kidding even though the laugh didn't take the slight sting from her words. It was nice to be called even if he was just talking to her about brooms or whatever he called to talk about... What was he calling to talk about?

"Of course I remember.” He said. She could almost hear the smile in his voice.

“Harry, you have so--”

“Before you yell at me for working such long hours lately I wanted to tell you something."

"Oh really? It better be grand. You have to make up for a month and a half of not seeing me."

"It will be. Tomorrow, I'm taking you on a date. A really nice, romantic date. I’m not going to tell you where but be ready by around ten in the morning and I'll explain everything then, alright?"

She thought for a moment. He sounded excited; he always had this little squeak in his voice when he got excited about things. She figured he had something big planned. "Alright. I'll wear something pretty but I swear if you stand me up because of work or something, you will never hear the end of it."

"I'm done with long hours for now, Ginny. I promise." This made the ginger smile and she nodded before realizing he couldn't see her.

"Alright. Then I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow. I love you." He said simply before he hung up. She wasn't even mad this time because she was simply too busy thinking about what this could be about. She had no clues about where they were going or what they were doing so she really had nothing to go off of.

Eventually she decided she would go crazy if she just sat around in her apartment, thinking about all the things Harry could have planned for them so she decided to go to the park. It was a few miles away from Diagon Alley but it was about ten minutes away if she rode her broom from the leaky cauldron. She hopped a cab to London, about thirty minutes away from her apartment, with her broom. She got an odd look but it was nothing she wasn't used to. Hermione insisted they live in a muggle community so there they were.

When Ginny finally arrived at the park, she flew around where a few of her fans noticed her and she smiled, waving at them. "It's Ginevra from the Holyhead Harpies!!" They yelled and she did a few broom tricks for them. When she came down, they asked for her autograph and she happily gave it to them. She wouldn't have the career she had without fans like them.

Thankfully for the Weasley, her fans kept her busy for a while and took her mind off of the next day. When she finally for home, she had dinner while speaking idly with Hermione (who was acting rather strange but she had learned to not question that) then promptly fell asleep.

The next morning, Ginny woke up around nine and started to get ready, remembering her promise to wear something nice for her boyfriend. It was relatively warm and sunny outside so she donned a light pink sun dress with little pale blue polkadots covering the skirt. It was tied at the waist by a light blue bow and she pinned up her fiery red hair with a bow of similar colour. She had on magenta flats and finally, the golden snitch necklace Harry had gotten her for her last birthday.

She had just been doing the finishing touches on her make up when she heard a knock on the door. "One second!" She called out before going to the door. She opened it slowly, almost expecting someone that wasn't Harry.

But it was Harry. He was decked out in an immaculately kept suit. Black pants and a matching jacket, a dark blue shirt and a light blue tie. He had even put on cufflinks which Ginny didn't even know he owned. They had his initials on them. He was also wearing a backpack but Ginny was paying no mind to it now. "Wow, Harry." She said simply.

"Wow, Ginny." He said right back. He used his forefinger to press his glasses back up on his nose as he smiled that crooked smile of his. It made Ginny's heart melt and she smiled back.

"Thanks for not ditching me." She said. He laughed softly and took a step forward before handing her a large bouquet of pink daisies and roses. The girl gasped and smiled. "Harry, they're lovely."

"Hermione tol-- reminded me that pink was your favorite colour so I thought this would be a nice gift." He explained. She took them from him and carried the flowers into the kitchen. She cut the stems and put them into a vase. Harry followed her inside after shutting the door and looked at her as she carefully set the flowers on the dining room table.

"I really like them Harry. Brownie points for covering up that Hermione 'helped' you with this." She laughed softly, going to hug him and he laughed as he hugged back.

"Hey, I tried." He murmured. She laughed again before linking their arms together.

"You did and that's good enough for me.” She stood on her tippy toes for a moment to press a gentle kiss to his forehead. “So, are you going to tell me where we're going?”

"Nope. It's going to be a total surprise." He smirked and she rolled her eyes.

"You're such a dork." She mumbled but she smiled still and walked out of the apartment with him. They walked, arm in arm out onto the sidewalk until Harry paused her by the curb. She looked at him as he hailed a cab, still smiling like the dork he was. He put his backpack in the trunk before helping his girlfriend inside and sitting next to her.

“Ottery St. Catchpole, please.” The man said to the cabbie who nodded and started to drive in that direction. Ginny pulled up her legs to rest next to her on the seat and she leaned on her boyfriend’s shoulder, sighing softly.

“So you’re taking me home for our date? That’s sweet but I think mum will steal you before we even get out of the cab.” They both laughed; Molly meant well, she just cared so much about Harry.

“No, we aren’t going exactly to The Burrow.”

“That was a rather shady sentence, Harry.” The ginger replied. “I’m pretty sure I don’t know what that means.”

Harry turned to her and grinned. “You will in a bit. Just trust me on this one, okay?”

“Just this once.” She smiled and they made small talk on the whole ride there. Ginny cuddled up to the side of her love, talking to him and enjoying the company that she had so missed in the past month. Harry had missed her a lot too and he had tried to tell her but every time he wanted to call her, his boss pulled him away because some kid was messing with a display. He would have stopped the long hours much sooner if making the money hadn’t been so important. Sure, he had his small fortune, but he needed to start saving up instead of spending while not putting anything into his vault.

Eventually, the couple arrived at their destination and Harry got his bag out of the trunk before paying the cabbie. He put the bag back on his back before taking the Weasley’s hand and leading her towards The Burrow.

"I thought you said you weren't taking me to The Burrow." Ginny said.

"I'm not." Replied Harry simply.

Ginny looked confused but didn't question it. She walked cheerily with him down the path until the boy veered off from the direction they needed to go to get to her family's house. She was still very confused but he obviously wasn't going to explain himself so she didn't even try to question it.

After a pleasant fifteen minute walk, they arrived at a field, The Burrow just before it. Ginny smiled because she really loved that old house. Harry then took off his backpack. Apparently they were stopping here.

"This is really a lovely place Harry." She commented.

"Thanks. Just wait until you see what else I have." He said then went into his bag, pulling out Tupperware.

She looked at it and after he opened each one, she realized that he had all of her favorite foods that were always served in the Great Hall. She smiled brightly and looked at him. "Did Hermione 'remind' you of this too?"

"No! I actually remembered this myself. I just got a bit of help from your mom with the cooking." Ginny smiled and pecked him on the cheek quickly.

"Now I remember why I keep you around."

"Oh really? Why is that?"

"Because you're so damn sweet sometimes."

This made Harry blush just ever so slightly. "I try."

They then enjoyed their home cooked meal (courtesy of Mrs. Molly Weasley) while talking happily. Ginny completely forgot about her anger for him working all the time but Harry was yet to be at ease. He was more nervous than Ginny would ever really know. Today's the day. He kept repeating to himself.

After their meal was over, they laid back in the grass and looked at the beautiful blue sky. They watched the clouds and continued to tell one another how nice it was to spend time together again.

If Harry was telling the truth, he would say he hadn’t wanted to take all those extra shifts and make Ginny feel as neglected as she felt but he had a very good reason. If Ginny was telling the truth, she would say she was glad he did. This was the most attentive he had ever been to her and it felt kind of nice.

Harry checked his watch around twelve thirty and smiled. Now was the time.

“Harry? You keep checking your watch... Is something the matter?” She asked quietly. This made Harry sit them back up so they were facing one another and he was looking into her lovely brown eyes.

“No. This is just the longest I’ve spent away from work in a month and I think that now I should tell you why.” He said, unable to take the smile off of his face. Ginny looked a bit confused but, frankly, she was glad that he was explaining himself.

“Well thanks Harry, I--” She was about to praise him but then he turned around, dug in his bag for a moment before pulling out a miniaturized version of a Quidditch cup. Ginny took a deep breath and closed her eyes. “Harry Potter, if the reason you were working so hard to make money was so you could buy a bloody Quidditch cup...”

“No, Ginny. Just wait a second, okay?” The ginger huffed but nodded. She looked at him, ignoring the cup for a moment. “Just... Look in it, Ginny.” Harry said rather quietly and for some reason, it made his girlfriend a bit more nervous.

She reached out and took the cup in her hand before looking around it. It was golden and about the size of a large goblet, except it had handles on either side. There were gilded words on the side and as she ran her fingers along them, she realized she knew this cup. She knew this cup very, very well. This was a replica of the Quidditch cup that Gryffindor won the day that she and Harry had their first kiss. She smiled fondly at the memory before actually looking inside, expecting to see nothing.

And that was what she saw, at first. She looked up at him and saw this look on his face, a look of jittery joy and she took a second look. That was when she noticed... There was a ring in there? She reached in and it was indeed a ring. A very beautiful _engagement_ ring.

She looked back up to Harry, setting the cup off to the side and giving him a questioning look. She was obviously trying to hide her excitement. What if this wasn’t what she thought it was? Damn, what if it was? What would she say?

“Ginny, I was working so much lately to save up to buy you this ring. I would have dipped into what my parents left me but I, uh... I wanted to start saving that for the future. Our future. I love you Ginny and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know I’m not a auror yet but I will be soon and I promise I can make you happy. That being said, um... Will you marry me?” He gradually moved to get on one knee as he spoke and the redhead just kept staring at him like he was a madman and it really made him nervous. Close to the end, she started to tear up but her expression didn’t waver.

What the Potter hadn’t noticed was that Ginny had put the ring on the moment he started talking. “‘Bout fucking time.” Was all she said before smiling brightly and basically leaping the short space between the two of them. She hugged him as he fell backwards onto the grass next to their little picnic. They were both laughing and placing short kisses practically anywhere they could reach.

She loved Harry with every fiber of her being and she would give him all she had until she had nothing but her undying love to give and now they could finally be together forever. Harry saw how happy she looked and he knew then that she loved him just as much as he loved her. They both made a promise that day, a promise of their perpetual and perennial love and loyalty and neither Harry Potter, nor his future bride to be could be happier. Today was the first day of the rest of their lives. Together.

“Is that a yes?”


End file.
